The Difference Between Life Or Death
by Ki No Hitan
Summary: They've been following them for years.He's always been protecting her from them.Then in the night something horrible happens,something he's been running away from.She disappears. NagatoXSakura.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a handsome young man named, Ren.

He cared very much for his little sister, Sakura. But one day,

while he was reading, he heard a loud shreik,and immediatly ran

to his sister's room knowing her screams or voice anywhere.

When he got there she was gone, he ran around the house

searching for her."She's only six years old!Who would

want her?" He said under his breath, then gasped and ran.

In front of the forest was his sister's favorite teddy bear, and

remembered when he first gave it to her.

-Flashback-

*BAM!! CRACK!!* The lighting and thunder covered the

sky one late night.A young girl with glowing green eyes slowly

opened the door."Brother?Brother,are you awake?"She quietly cried.

Then saw a red head look at her from the other end of the

bed."Yes,i'm awake nee-san." Was her answer."What's the

matter,baby?" He then asked seeing her fear.

"The lightning and thunder..it looks like the lightning will touch

the ground!What if our home catches on fire brother?where will

we go then?" "Come,baby" He said as she jump on his bed and

layed next to her big brother. What shocked her is that he got up and left.

When he came back he had a brown teddy bear in his hands.

He then said,"This used to be mine when i was little.I don't need

it anymore, so you could have it. It has helped me through

many fears, like when our clan fell,and mother and father died."

He knew right away that wasn't the best thing to say,about their

parents."Father died protecting mother..that was of no use.."

He stared at her then asked,"Why would you say that baby?"

"Because..she died anyway...g-giving brith to me.."She then

broke down crying."Oh baby,i didn't mean to bring that up..

but here,he is for you,he'll protect and will be brave for you.

His name is..well..uh-Teddy..stupid name,but you can

rename him if you like.."He handed the bear to her and she examined

it."No..no i like Teddy-kun." "okay,are youbrave enough to go

back to your own bed or do you want to sleep

with me?" "I'll be fine with Teddy-kun.I feel much better now!

Thank you brother!" He smiled at her happily."Your welcome

baby."

-End Falshback-

(With Sakura)

"BROTHER!!BROTHER!!HELP ME!! LET ME GO!!!" Then she heard a boy's voice,

but it was a little deep,which ment,pubirty."Shush..or they'll hear us, this is

your first time so close your eyes and hold on, this might hurt a bit."All of a sudden

they disappeared,and ended up on a beach."They want to experiment on you, do

you do anything special or unordinary?" She blinked at him, he was kinda cute, in that

dark and mysterious kind of way. He had red hair that went to his shoulders and covered

his right eye and grey swirly eyes."C-can you?"She asked."I asked first."He siad.

"Well I asked second."She told him,smiling happily."Yes,I can.I 'jump' or teleport,what

do you do?"She stared at him nervously."I..uh..I have premontitions..including

knowing when everyone dies and how they will die."Then they heard loud voices."There they

are!Get them!" "Oh shit..they are coming." He said standing up and pulled her up.

"Can't you teleport us?" "No..Im still new at it so we have to wait an hour."

"BROTHER!" She yelled,seeing her brother Ren coming from a different direction.

Ren and a man started wrestling."REN!" She yelled."Stay back,baby!"Then the

boy took the other guy and the last one was gone.'Where is he?' she thought.

then she saw the first two die by Ren and the boy."SAKURA!"Ren yelled when she

came into sight,then got grabbed by someone and felt this stabbing pain in her chest. She looked

down eyes widened with fear as she saw the knife sticking out of her chest.

The man pulled it out and she calapsed on her knees while the boy ran towards her.

Ren yelled and pointed at the boy"WHO ARE YOU!?!" "I'm Nagato..a teleporter..

She's dead.."He said,bowing his head and Ren started to cry.

Nagato took out a knife from his pocket and stabbed himself in the heart.

He then quickly leaned forward and kissed the young,dead girl on the lips."I

want to be with you..I belong with you, Watcher."Nagato said before falling on top of her, dead.

Ren ran towards Nagato and saw a small piece of paper in his pocket,about to

fall out. Ren reached over and took it out and read the back, it said in his hand writing:

December 28-

March 28."Oh my God"He said laying down next to them,crying in the rain.

-The End-

Thank you for reading,please review!Btw this is what the small paper said that

shocked Ren:

"Remember three months from this day, things are in store for you."


	2. Gomen

Sorry for this irruption, I have written the chapters for ALL of my stories, but i didn't type them, so i have to copy them out of my journal which won't be done in until Feb. 15, because i am going into surgery tomorrow.

Thank you for your time,

Ki No Hitan

IF You Want To Know: The story is that about 5 weeks ago i tripped over my feet in the parking lot, and i tried to catch myself with my left leg which slammed hard down. i heard and felt this "SNAP!" sound and fell to the ground crying. My downstairs neighbors (I live in apartments) were coming out for work and the dad saw me and while taking th etrash out asked me if i was okay. He sent his son to get my mom after I saw my brother say," Mom, Ki No Hitan is on the ground crying." (nice try won't give up my name that easily) So i had to hop all the to my house and up the stairs, well i slid up on my butt..the next my mom decided to take me to the hospital, on the way having a big argument. the argument was about me being dramatic about this because usually just a small playful punch hurts me so she thought i was doing it for attention. then at the doctors we find out that my ankle was already damage and when I tried to stop myself from falling i pushed it to the edge and fractured it.

I first hurt my ankle last March, we were playing capture the cones (or capture the flag just with 20 cones) and I was on the other teams side about to get one when i got tagged by 3 boys at once and i got rammed in to bleachers, i had to sit out for the rest of the day because my ankle was hurting. But there's another reason my ankle fractured so easily, a cyst(1). So they put my into a cast because they want the bone to heal and if the cyst gets bigger I'll have surgery. The first doctor i had said something worse. They said that I WILL have surgery and they'd put a metal plate in me, but that won't happen. So the cyst started out pretty small you culd only see it in x-rays..well it grew. No I can actually feel it on my leg, its a big lump above my ankle. So tomorrow I'll be in surgery and hopefully be recovered by Feb. 15, if not some where around there.

Again thank you very much for listening.

1.A cyst is a closed sac-like structure - an abnormal pocket of fluid, like a blister - that contains either liquid, gaseous, or semi-solid substances.


End file.
